Ortensia
Ortensia is a cat who is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's girlfriend. Ortensia appeared in the Oswald shorts starting with The Banker's Daughter, replacing Oswald's former love interest, a much more feminine and sultry rabbit named Fanny in production materials. Ortensia's original name during the production of the Oswald shorts was Sadie (as referenced in the title of the animated short: Sagebrush Sadie). However, the names for Oswald's love interests were never widely publicized, which is likely the reason she was given a new name in Epic Mickey, following the alliteration pattern of Mickey and Minnie's mirrored relationship. As can be seen in her character design, she was very much a precursor to Minnie Mouse. Often in the original Oswald shorts, Oswald would compete with Pete for her affection. She also appeared in Oswald shorts produced by Charles Mintz and later Walter Lantz. In the Lantz shorts ,she was called "Kitty". To add some confusion, copyright synopses of some Mintz and Lantz shorts erroneously refer to Ortensia/Kitty as Fanny. As a side note, Ortensia is an Italian name that means "gardener", something that some of her art related to Epic Mickey shows to be a hobby of hers. Disney shorts *The Banker's Daughter *Harem Scarem *Rival Romeos *Sagebrush Sadie *Oh. What a Knight *Sky Scrappers Role in Epic Mickey In Epic Mickey she is the mother of Oswald's 420 children In the main story, Ortensia's paint was removed when the Shadow Blot was being sealed, leaving her in a Catatonic state. (The Epic Mickey Graphic novel shows Ortensia sacrificing herself to protect Oswald by pushing Oswald to safety and getting hit by the Blot's attack instead.) In this statue-like state, she couldn't move and her voice is heard only faintly in one of the cutscenes. Still, she has some impact on the plot of Epic Mickey even in this state. Her state leaves Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and several Bunny Children in her house in sadness, but many times, the memory of her leads to Oswald acting nicer to Mickey than usual. When the Blot is destroyed, she is revived by the rainstorm of paint that heals the rest of Wasteland and reunites with Oswald and Oswald introduces Mickey to her. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Ortensia will return in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Oswald is strolling down the street of a recently restored Wasteland. Just as an earthquake begins to shake the street apart, the Mad Doctor and his Beetleworx creations arrive on the scene in a twisted sort of take on the Main Street Electrical Parade. The Doctor sings a stirring musical number, using the refrain "Help me help you" to convince Oswald to join forces with him to save the Wasteland. Once he leaves with the Doctor, Oswald's girl, Ortensia and the Gremlin Gus reach out to Mickey to set things straight. According to Warren Spector: Oswald's significant other, Ortensia, 'is a character from start to finish that you interact with a lot,' though who providers her voice is currently a secret. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland "Ortensia is Oswald's one true love. Her dedication to Oswald is absolutely unstinting, but she's nobody's pushover. She's no-nonsense and direct , and will not hesitate to let anyone - most of all Oswald know exactly what's on her mind. Whether she's busy fending off unwelcome advances from the notorious Pete or wishing that Oswald would spend more time with her and their copious children, Ortensia is, in every way, Oswald's better half. Now if she could just get him to stop obsessing about Mickey and thinking more about her!'" '(''Ortensia's "Tales of Wasteland" profile) Ortensia is one of the main characters in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics (created by Peter David ) are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. (before she was petrified) She appears in five of the six (digi)comics. She makes a small cameo in "Clock Tower Cleaners", but has larger roles in the other comics: from getting unwanted attention from Pete in "The Game's Afoot", visiting the Misadventurers club in "The Rubbish Cup", or simply being together with Oswald and their kids in "Oswald the lucky Duck" and "There's a hole in the Sky". Ortensia loves Oswald and is very dedicated to him. She's very caring, but also sensible, realistic and direct. She's one of the few who suspects the Mad Doctor's bad intentions, something Oswald is quite oblivious to. She's not afraid to share her opinion on things, but she'll support Oswald when he's truly dedicated to something. Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel The graphic novel adaptation of ''Epic Mickey shows in more detail how Ortensia was turned into her statue-like state. Oswald and Ortensia made one final effort to get rid of the Blot by sealing it in the thinner bottle on Mickeyjunk Mountain that fell in Wasteland when the Blot first appeared. The Mad Doctor warned the Blot, but Oswald succeeded in grabbing the Blot's attention. He was too good a target for the Blot to resist. Oswald was ready to sacrifice himself, if it meant the end of the war, but Ortensia wasn't ready to allow that. When the Blot attacked Oswald, she pushed him away to safety and Ortensia fell victim to the Blot instead, transforming her into her statue-like state. "Oswald's silent scream was heard from one end of Wasteland to the other", but he had enough presence of mind to successfully trap the Blot by jamming the stopper into the bottle. Sadly, it didn't end the war. The Blot's minions were still loose upon the land under the guidance of the Mad Doctor and the Shadow Blot, the Blot's most fearsome minion." None of which mattered in the least to Oswald. By losing Ortensia, "his entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot". Appearance in modern non-Epic Mickey comics The Norwegian "En magisk jul!" marks the first Oswald and Ortensia appearance in modern Disney comics outside of the Epic Mickey universe. Written by David Gerstein and the art by Mark Kausler. It is based and takes place in the times of the classic Oswald shorts from 1927/1928. {C {C}A hungry Oswald and Toby Bear see Ortensia and an old cat called J. P. Whiskers standing before a house where various foods are being brought in for J. P. Whiskers's Christmas dinner party. Oswald uses his charm and asks Ortensia if he and Toby can join them. A charmed Ortensia seems willing ,but Oswald and Ortensia are quickly interrupted and separated by Homer the Cat. The small bratty cat drags Ortensia inside while Whiskers lectures Oswald and slams the door in his face. Still wanting to join Ortensia and the party, The hungry rabbit tries to prove his good luck as a disguised Oswald and Toby sneak into J. P. Whiskers's Christmas dinner party by impersonating a man they think is the head waiter. But the "waiter" was really a hired magician, so Oswald is forced to put on a magic show with a genuine, very powerful magic hat. Trivia *Ortensia had a tail in early Disney shorts like "The Bankers Daughter" and "Rival Romeos" ,but doesn't have a tail in later shorts like "Sky Scrappers" and "Oh. What a Knight". She lacks a tail in the Epic Mickey game and comics aswell. *Despite "En magisk jul!" taking place during the time of the old Oswald shorts and being pretty faithful to them aswell, the comic refers to the cat girl by her modern name "Ortensia" instead of "Sadie". Seemingly confirming they are the same character renamed. Gallery Ortensia.jpg|Ortensia in Epic Mickey Ortensia.png|Ortensia art from the "Tales of Wasteland" comics The Bankers Daughter poster.jpg|Poster of "The Bankers Daughter". Ortensia's first appearence as "Sadie" Oswald in the Tales of Wasteland Comics.jpg|Ortensia , Oswald and their 420 bunny kids from the "Tales of Wasteland" comics Ortensia as Samantha.JPG|In "The Rubbish cup" 's Misadventurer 's Club (Wasteland version of the Adventurers Club) Ortensia is Samantha and Clarabelle is Pamelia. Both dressing like their counterparts. Ortensia sacrifices herself..JPG|Ortensia sacrifices herself by pushing Oswald away from the Blot's attack and gets hit herself. Much to Oswald horror. Oswald is reduced to tears.JPG|Oswald is reduced to tears when he finds Ortensia 's statue-like remains. " His entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot." EM Graphic novel. Sleeping Ortensia Official art.jpg|"Sleeping Ortensia" unlockable official artwork from Epic Mickey with Ortensia as Wasteland's version of Sleeping Beauty in Dark Beauty castle. Oswald Ortensia Sadie kiss stretch neck by 2wiki.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia kissing while stretching their necks to crazy lenghts Sagebrush Sadie by 2wiki.jpg|A pencil sketch of Sagebrush Sadie. Oswald and Ortensia / Sadie on a stagecoach. Ortensia aka Sadie on her bicycle by 2wiki.jpg|Ortensia aka Sadie on her bicycle selling "box lunches" in the short "Sky Scrappers" Sky Scrappers Official Poster by 2wiki.jpg|Sky Scrappers Official Poster Oswald and Ortensia standing hand in hand next to their Bunny Children by 2wiki.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia standing hand in hand looking at the castle with their Bunny Children. Oswald and Ortensia together on their bench..JPG|Oswald and Ortensia together on their bench. Oswald Ortensia bag Samantha Thavasa by 2wiki.jpg|Japanese Oswald Ortensia and Mechanical Cow bag from Samantha Thavasa 's Disney collection Oswald Ortensia inside bag Samantha Thavasa by 2wiki.jpg|Classic Oswald Ortensia and Mechanical Cow inside the Samantha Thavasa bag together with Disney quote "If you can dream it, you can do it.". Pete troll face.png No undies.png External links * "Rival Romeos" The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts "The Banker's Daughter was the first cartoon to use her" *"The Banker's Daughter" The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts. *Ortensia's page on the Epic Mickey wiki *Inducks entree for "En magisk jul!" *"Oswald's girl Ortensia is back". Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two preview *‘Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two’ Hands-On Review, Gameplay Video, Screens, Pre-Order and Giveaway es: Ortensia Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mothers Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Toons Category:Living characters Category:Characters in video games